This Invention relates to high density stacking chairs of the type used by hotels for meeting room chairs. Typically, a dolly is provided which holds a stack of chairs which are stacked as densely as possible.
The use of low-cost, stacking chairs is well-known in the art. However, such chairs are designed not with comfort or ergonomics in mind, but rather to provide a large quantity of temporary seats for occasional use which can ordinarily be stored and take up minimal storage space. Such chairs may have some limited flexibility in the seat back portion, but provide no ergonomic benefits.
Considerable attention has been focused in recent years on better ergonomic designs, resulting in home and office chairs which demonstrate a wide variety of designs which include the ability to recline and provide lumbar support. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,424. Such ergonomic designs do not, however, provide low cost seating. Thus, it would be desirable to combine the benefits of ergonomic design into a low cost, stackable chair.